La Dama del Gato Negro
by DAST Crush
Summary: Soy Marinette una chica normal con una vida normal, pero hay algo que nadie sabe todavía, que tengo un secreto… Soy Ladybug... Fuera luces. Que comience el juego.
1. Prólogo

" _Soy Marinette una chica normal con una vida normal,_

 _Pero hay algo que nadie sabe todavía,_

 _Que tengo un secreto…_

 _Soy Ladybug"._

— Muy bien ¡es hora de acabar con esto! _¡Lucky Charm!_ — Una especie de yo-yo fue lanzado hasta donde su lazo permitió, emitiendo destellos rojos que significaba que se transformaría en un objeto que le permitiera a su dueña acabar con el desquiciado mago que luchaba con _Chat Noir_ — ¿Un bastón? ¿Cómo voy a detener _magician_ con esto? — _Ladybug_ observó la habitación en al que estaban luchando "Piensa Marinette…" — ¡Ajá!... ¡Abajo _Chat Noir!_

— ¿Qué? ¡Rayos! — con un movimiento felino _Chat Noir_ esquivó el bastón que rebotó de uno de los escenarios de utilería, chocando con el switch principal y desviándose hacia la figura de cristal que sostenía _magician_ en su mano izquierda aprovechando su despiste.

—El show se terminó, bufón — dijo el héroe felino entregando la figura en manos a Ladybug para que lo destruyera — Aquí está mi lady — ronroneó al rozar las manos de _Ladybug._

—Este el fin de tus trucos… ¡Ah! — de un solo movimiento estrelló el cristal contra el suelo liberando al joven de cabello oscuro del control mental en el que estaba y dejando volar a la pequeña mariposa negra que emergió — ya no harás más daño, ¡yo te libero del mal!... Te tengo, adiós pequeña mariposa.

— ¡Prodigiosa _Ladybug_! — una ráfaga de brillos cubrió todo lo afectado, restaurando y volviendo las cosas a la normalidad.

—Nada menos de mi lady, hacemos un dúo increíble ¿imagínate sí fuéramos pareja? ¡Seriamos formidables! — dijo _Chat Noir_ con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acercándose peligrosamente a _Ladybug_.

—No no, fuera pulgas — apartó al felino con un solo dedo mientras iba a observar al joven que seguía sin reaccionar.

—Vamos, pero si me encuentro muy solito.

— ¿Pero… qué pasó? No recuerdo nada — dijo el joven confundido, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Es normal, es mejor que regreses a tu casa, han de estar muy preocupados por ti.

—Si… ¡¿ _Ladybug?!_ — ahora que veía mejor al chico de cabellera oscura, era de su misma edad como lo esperaba.

—Hola, se te olvida alguien.

— _¡¿Chat Noir?!_

—Basta de presentaciones, regresa a tu casa y no te preocupes, serás reconocido como un gran mago sí luchas por ello.

—Ah… ¡Claro! — dijo bajando del escenario — ¡Los admiro! — y corrió a la puerta principal despidiéndose.

—Supongo que es hora del beso para cerrar el telón mi lady.

—No sin antes mi salida de escena.

— ¡Hey, espera! — Al igual que el chico que salvaron, _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_ salieron corriendo por la misma puerta dejando vacío el auditorio.

O eso creyeron.

— _Interesante._ — de la única luz encendida se escuchó una cuarta voz. Un cuarto espectador.

" _Has tu trabajo."_

— _Fue lo que ordenó… pero lo haré a mi manera..._

 _Fuera luces_

En cuestión de escasos minutos aquella sombra estaba al lado de una motocicleta aparcada en la parte trasera del edificio. Casi como adentro durante la pelea, las luces empezaron a fallar. Un motor resonó ya con alguien montado sobre ella quien se colocaba un casco negro. Sus manos ejercieron fuerza cuando tomó el acelerador, hizo cambio de velocidad.

 _Que comience el juego_

Quitó el freno y arrancó hacia un punto diferente de nuestros héroes que ahora yacían descansando en sus habitaciones.

— _Chat Noir…Ladybug…Nos veremos pronto._

Las calles fueron testigos de aquella identidad. No podía ser una ilusión. Un espectador muy peculiar.

* * *

 **¡Hola a quien lea este corto inicio!**

 **Esto puede ser un prólogo de una posible historia. Sí veo que hay críticas positivas y quieren que continúe con ella dejen su review, que no mata :D**

 **Más o menos situó la trama después del capítulo de "Lady wifi" en adelante, eso quiere decir que voy a cambiar un poco la historia y aparición de villanos. Además quiero darle ese toque malvado, y si quiero, algo candente haha**

 **Estoy tan feliz que por fin pasen la serie por Latinoamérica :'D aunque me encariñé más con la versión original y española**

* * *

 **Miraculous Ladybug es una serie co-producida por Zagtoon Inc., Method Animation, Toei Animation y SAMG. Apoyen a la serie en su país por el proveedor correspondiente. Sólo me divierto con la elaboración de la trama.**


	2. Realidad o no

" _Marinette…"_

" _Adrien…"_

" _Yo siempre he querido decirte cuanto te…"_

— ¡Marinette!

— ¡Eh!

—Te llevo hablando por más de doce minutos con treinta y siete segundos.

— ¿Me llevas la cuenta?

—Por supuesto y creo que quieres superar tu marca de media hora, además de que no parabas de suspirar, pensaba que te iba a dar un ataque o te ibas a poner como mora azul ¡mora azul!, ¿era por lo mismo?

—Ahh… si.

— ¿Cuánto habrá pasado desde entonces?

—Cinco noches y entre siestas ocho, ahh…

—Y me llamas loca por contarte el tiempo, ¡Marinette!

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, dejaré ese sueño de lado Alya.

—Te tendré vigilada, sino quieres ser atrapada en el encabezado de noticias en la página de la escuela "Marinette, la chica que viaja entre mundos en la clase de deportes", vuelve con nosotros, y hablando del rey de Roma.

— ¿Qué? Oh…ahh…Adrien…

—Eres un caso perdido. Vamos cara de cordero degollado.

Siempre los viernes en las últimas clases eran horas de deportes y para Marinette era un sacrilegio no apreciar las vistas que le proporcionaba su crush rubio favorito con aquella ropa de deportes que se acoplaba bien a su cuerpo por ser tela delgada. Estos días Marinette ha estado por las nubes con el sueño que tuvo hace tiempo y Alya como su mejor amiga se enteró de lo que siempre fantaseaba cada que respiraba cuando se encontraba con Adrien, que era más normal que la chica hiciera cosas tan estúpidas con la sola mención del innombrable pero esto, ya era el colmo. Gracias a la divinidad que está a cargo de la pobre Marinette, Adrien no se ha dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

Ya a fuera, por las calles concurridas de París, las clases terminaron y Marinette se encontraba paseando a paso tan lento, tarareando y suspirando como una boba haciendo que las personas que pasaran a su lado se preguntaran sí la chica estaba bien o estaba drogada, cosas por el estilo.

"Cada vez que me acuerdo de aquel sueño..." una gran sonrisa fue dibujada en los labios de Marinette.

— _¿Esa chica está?..._

— _Pobrecita…_

— _Mami mami ¿qué tiene esa niña?_

— _Tú sigue caminando cariño, no prestes atención a ese tipo de personas._

Murmuros rondaban entorno a Marinette, siendo blanco de comentarios, al parecer no es tan normal ver a una chica en un estado de total imaginación, daba a entender lo que no era.

—Marinette.

"…Es como si de verdad hubiera sucedido."Aquella sensación no se borró de su mente.

—Oye…

"Tan claro… tan lindo… "Ni de su piel.

—Marinette, reacciona.

"Tan perfecto."Fue tan rápido.

— ¡Detente!

— ¿Adrien?

Tan absorta se encontraban los pensamientos de su cabeza que no prestó atención que caminaba sin rumbo hacia una de las calles más transitadas de París en ese momento, ignorando el semáforo que acababa de cambiar de color para darle paso a los automóviles. La pobre Tikki estaba asustada por llamar incesantemente a su compañera pero sin recibir respuesta. Nadie detuvo su andar, bueno, solo una persona fue capaz, la de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Atrás!—Gritó jalándola de su brazo y atrayéndola hacia él. — ¿Qué sucede? Por un momento creí que dejabas esta realidad, Marinette.

—Ah… yo…los… ¿cómo?...

—Respira, lo importante es que no pasó a mayores. No estaba seguro de que estuvieras bien desde… la mañana entera. —Adrien colocó sus manos en los hombros de Marinette ejerciendo una suave presión, causándole a ella un sentimiento de calidez.

— ¿Te preocupas… por mí?

—Eres una de mis compañeras, por supuesto lo voy hacer.

"Compañera… solo una… compañera... veo cada vez más lejos mi sueño."

¿Qué fue lo que se escuchó? Probablemente el corazoncito de Marinette rompiéndose.

—Para estar seguros, te acompaño a tu casa — dijo Adrien.

—Ah, no, no tienes por qué.

—Nunca pregunté. Andando.

Marinette forzó una sonrisa de camino a casa.

Días después…

—Que fastidio, hoy fue un día largo con el hombre del zoológico, la confesión de Nino… que no pude estar con Adrien como pensé.

—Ánimos Marinette, un akuma menos — dijo la pequeña Tikki haciendo su aparición después de haber huido y luchado contra Animan.

—Cierto, todo por el bien de esta ciudad. Regresemos a casa Tikki.

Ya era de noche, las calles estaban tranquilas, había poca gente, todo en calma. Sus padres tendrían rato que cerraron la tienda y se fueron a dar un paseo, como a veces lo hacen, así que Marinette estaría sola durante un tiempo más. No estaba ni cerca de abrir la puerta de su casa cuando sintió un escalofrío cruzarle la espalda. Volteó completamente, y al fijar la vista vio una sombra mediana, la estaba observando, de forma deperro, no, mucho más grande e imponente como una estatua.

"¿Un lobo? No será que el encargado de aquella pantera… no, imposible, Tikki me lo hubiera avisado, entonces…"

Las nubes cubrían la luz de la luna, haciendo un juego de sombras en la ciudad. Lo que más resaltaba de ese lobo, lo más cercano que pudo deducir, eran sus ojos, normalmente tiene un color verde, café, azul, gris, justo como las personas pero, estos eran rojos. Daba la impresión que le haría algo, que la atacaría ¿por qué?

Pasaba más el tiempo y ninguno de los dos retiraba la vista uno del otro, esto iba provocando en Marinette una sensación de miedo. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, creyendo que su imaginación le estaba haciendo pasar un mal momento, pero cuando los abrió el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo, aquel lobo se encontraba en frente de ella, el animal comenzó a olfatearla y un gruñido emergió de su garganta, conteniéndose. La respiración de Marinette se cortó.

"No es real no es real no es real." Se obligó a pensar mientras apretaba fuertemente sus parpados. No sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Qué sucede Marinette? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?

Escuchó la voz de Tikki, abrió de nuevo los ojos y descubrió una cosa… Fue su imaginación.

—El lobo…

— ¿Qué lobo? —Tikki seguía sin comprender y miraba a Marinette extrañada.

—Yo… nada, olvídalo, de seguro fue por toda la emoción de hoy… espero— se dijo esto último para ella y Tikki asintió no muy conforme con la respuesta.

Entraron a la casa y no supieron nada más de eso.

 _Entre aquella distancia persiste siempre una duda que es contestada después de tiempo por uno mismo._

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Primero quiero agradecer a los pocas personas que dieron a favoritos y follows, al igual a las que dejaron su review.**

 **CliffordFtNia: ¡Gracias! Pronto se sabrá más de esa identidad ;)**

 **Cristyliny: ¡Gracias también! Tengo una idea rara de esta historia, quiero hacer brujerías con ella, okno.**

 **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía, avisen de ello. Si me lo permite mi horario y mi cuerpo, trataré de actualizar cada fin de semana, mi tiempo es corto para tomar un descanso y escribir:'(**

 **Y como dije, voy a modificar varias cosas de la serie, pero las mantendré aunque sea de cabeza.**

 **¡Comenten! ¡Pregunten! ¡Sugieran! Se vale opinar.**

* * *

 **MiraculousLadybug es una serie co-producida por Zagtoon Inc., MethodAnimation, ToeiAnimation y SAMG. Apoyen a la serie en su país por el proveedor correspondiente. Sólo me divierto con la elaboración de la trama.**


	3. No Way Out

En un alejado bar de la ciudad de París las cosas no estaban tan pacificas como en el centro de aquella ciudad del amor. El bar alojaba a motociclistas de diferentes partes que realizaban caravanas y su ruta cruzaba por esa preciosa ciudad.

Toda su esencia vibraba la palabra _adrenalina._ Las hileras de motocicletas aparcadas y organizadas. Los tremendos gorilas que custodiaban sus clientes detrás de unos lentes oscuros a pesar de ser de noche, y no se digan los que estaban adentro, enfundados de cuero dando una primera impresión de peligro. El bar era sobrio, frío y caliente a la vez, de matices oscuros, las paredes estaban tapizadas de fotos y reconocimientos de carreras y unas que otras celebridades de carretera que pisaron ese lugar. Los taberneros y meseros atendían con maestría la multitud de mastodontes acompañados de bellas mujeres con sonrisas coquetas y curvas pronunciadas. Cada quien estaba en su bola, ligue, alcohol, apostar o simplemente pasar la noche ahí solo.

Dentro de todos ellos se encontraba un grupo reunido en una mesa jugando pocket, la mayoría indignados por un joven apostador y por lo que parecía él ganó las últimas rondas.

—Entérate, sí nos estás timando pulga, se las pagaras a todos — habló un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta y nueve años, barba de chivo y corpulento, de cabello rubio.

— ¿El pequeño Haz? Por favor, cuando se hallan dado cuenta él ya los habría dejado desalmados— defendió un adulto de apariencia fresca, no más de veinticinco años, castaño, ojos verdes, piel apiñonada y trabajado del cuerpo, todo un casanova.

— ¿Cómo le haces cachorro?— preguntó una mujer, esposa del hombre rubio, ella lucía un ajustado traje de cuero, cabello a la cintura, piel canela y considerada figura, que era rodeada con un solo brazo por su marido.

—Estoy de racha, además, me encontré mi amuleto y no pienso malgastarlo — dijo el mencionado Haz arrojando la baraja ganadora en frente de él. Lucía muy joven para estar ahí, cabello recortado y echado para atrás, levemente alzado, ojos grises, piel de un moreno claro, también algo trabajado en cuanto a músculos nos referimos y una sonrisa de orgullo y algo más.

— ¡Maricón! — gritó el hombre rubio después de haberle tomado a su cerveza.

— ¿Apostamos? —barajó el mazo de nuevo ahora con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

— ¡Eso es todo Haz! — palmeó el casanova en el hombre de su compañero de apuestas

…

El cielo se estaba cayendo en partes grandes por un diluvio que azotaba a la ciudad en ese preciso momento. Los rayos explotaban cada minuto con una carga potente de electricidad; se podría decir que varios barrios de París se quedaron sin electricidad por los constates choques eléctricos contra los generadores principales.

Las doce con cuarenta y dos minutos marcaba la hora cuando la lluvia comenzó. Era una odisea salir en esas condiciones al exterior sí ya dentro de las casas se tenía el miedo suficiente como para no salir de sus camas.

No todos pensaban lo mismo. Nuestros héroes aún permanecían a fuera por una falsa de alarma de akuma que les había llegado hace no más de una hora. Bajo el techo de un balcón, _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_ se protegían de las lluvias torrenciales, suspendiendo su búsqueda por el peligro latente de que algún rayo los tome por sorpresa.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos mi lady?

—En cuanto la tormenta pase nos retiraremos, sí un akuma fue lo que nos atrajo aquí entonces ya debió de haberse calmado, por el momento. Y continuaremos mañana — dijo _Ladybug_ pensativa con las manos en las caderas mientras _Chat Noir_ no dejaba de verla con dulzura en sus ojos. Tal vez era el mejor momento para hacer un "movimiento".

Los edificios a su alrededor lucían fríos y apagados cubiertos por las miles gotas que se estrellaban. Seguía sin volver luz a esa zona. De entre los tejados hubo algo que llamo la atención de _Ladybug,_ unos puntos llamativos.

"No es verdad… ignóralo." Pensó ella sin despegar la vista de ese lugar.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que a la distancia algo se acercaba. Una motocicleta. El brillo de aquellos puntos brilló con intensidad, _Ladybug_ tembló, no desaparecieron, al contrario se acercaron más a ellos. De las calles retumbó un sonido fuerte captando, ahora sí, la atención de _Chat Noir_.

Nadie apartaba la vista, uno con los sentidos desarrollados buscando el sonido que se escuchaba mas claro; la otra prestando toda su atención a los tejados.

La lluvia se convirtió en una briza helada.

"Lobo… "una ráfaga de viento se estrelló en el rostro de _Ladybug_ , llevando consigo un aullido.

La motocicleta se detuvo a unas calles de ellos.

El lobo tomó impulso y corrió hacia ellos, saltando los espacios que había entre edificios.

— ¡ _Chat Noir_!— gritó sacando el yo-yo para defenderse.

Él volteó olvidándose del motor, que logró identificar después de rato, pero cuando lo hizo el animal estaba enfrente de ellos pero este solo miraba a _Ladybug._ Tenía la intención de atacarla al ver los afilados colmillos y reluciendo los ojos ¿rojos?

Saltó. Sus instintos lo controlaron y se llevó a _Ladybug_ sujetándola por la cintura, escapando ahora que podían. Ella se sorprendió pero no hizo nada, sabía que aquel lobo le causaba pánico. En eso la visión del héroe felino captó algo a mitad de una calle, una motocicleta y sobre ella había alguien que cargaba un casco en su mano derecha, no pudo distinguir por la capucha que usaba, tapando el rostro pero no la sonrisa que tenía la persona. Era muy sospechoso.

Huyeron de ahí con los aullidos detrás de ellos.

 _No way out_

…

* * *

 **Disculpen la demora, anduve de aquí para allá, además de que escribo en celular por el tiempo. Avísenme de las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Creo que hasta aquí se queda el capítulo de hoy. Escribí esto gracias a una fuerte tormenta que hubo en mi ciudad y me despertó en la madrugada.**

 **Cada vez irán sabiendo más acerca de todo. Quiero darle más intensidad a la historia pero aún tengo que considerar cosas.**

 **Reviews:**

 **GwenMcbain: ¡Eso me alegra! Muchas gracias :D**

 **ale rosmery: ¡Lo seguiré aunque me cueste!**

 **GreenieWindRunner: Gracias por considerar mi historia así, trataré de mejorar :'D**

 **SisaAstridLove: Y todas las cosas que tengo en mente, veré como meterlas.**

 **¡También saludos a los que dan favoritos, follows y alertas! Y no me olvido de los que leen pero no tienen cuenta. ¡Comenten! Quiero saber que opinan, eso me anima a continuar :3**

* * *

 **MiraculousLadybug es una serie co-producida por Zagtoon Inc., MethodAnimation, ToeiAnimation y SAMG. Apoyen a la serie en su país por el proveedor correspondiente. Sólo me divierto con la elaboración de la trama.**


	4. Sueño

_Las puertas del colegio se abrieron a sus alumnos que entraron como si se los llevara el viento, cada quien platicaba en voz medianamente alta, muy apenas sí podía escuchar mis pensamientos. O era yo o caminaban apresurados, todo estaba normal pero ese era el pequeño detalle que veía._

" _¿Por qué las prisas? Todavía es temprano." Pensé observando a mis compañeros y estudiantes de grados menores atravesar la puerta._

 _Subí escalón por escalón, sentía como si mi cuerpo pesara mientras que los demás me esquivaban._

" _Qué raro ¿no recuerdo que Plagg fuera tan callado en toda la mañana?"_

 _Por un momento en el interior estaba lleno de vida. Esto se estaba tornando extraño. El colegio como tal no tiene mucho ruido siendo un número limitado se alumnos. Paso a paso llegué al centro de la cancha en medio de una multitud que de repente apareció de la nada. Una ola de calor me pegó directo, no podía explicar lo que estaba pasando, no tenía miedo a los lugares cerrados ni ningún tipo de fobia pero todo esto se estaba volviendo sofocante. Levanté la vista a los rostros de mis compañeros y noté algo diferente en ellos…_

" _No conozco a nadie." Sentí confusión, ¿cómo era posible que no conociera a nadie? Busqué entre los estudiantes a Nino, Chloé, Alya, Marinette, alguien… nada._

 _Un fuerte sentimiento de soledad creció en mi pecho, mis sentidos se estaban alterando._

" _¿Cómo es posible que me allá equivocado de colegio? No, me hubiera dado cuenta desde que bajé del coche, pero… no recuerdo haberme subido."_

 _Ahora que me doy cuenta, los estudiantes miraban hacia mi con total arrogancia impresa en sus gestos._

 _Un rápido ruido de una campana se escuchó, uniéndose a ello las voces y ahora risas, aumentando de nivel._

" _¿Qué están viendo? ¿De qué se ríen? ¡Díganmelo!" exigí respuestas pero nadie fue capaz de decirlas._

 _El tumulto de personas estaba disminuyendo, que alivio. De entre la espalda de un pequeño grupo podía ver a alguien que no se reía, alguien que sólo se concentraba en mirar en mi dirección, un poco familiar, vistiendo ropas oscuras… ¿el de la otra noche? Las risas aumentaron y las pocas figuras eran insistentes en no irse, me miraban, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?_

 _En cuestión de segundos una presión en mi pecho apareció, mi respiración se dificultó, me ardía, y él no apartaba la vista pero no podía verle el rostro. Un dolor me atravesó provocando que me doblara, sentí unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, pero no lo iba a hacer._

 _Con cada minuto que pasaba mi estado empeoraba, mi cabeza tenía episodios de migraña, el ardor de mi garganta se traspasó a mi cuerpo, ardía en fiebre, mientras que levanté tímidamente la mirada, vi que él llevó una mano a la capucha que lo cubría, destapándose lentamente, todos a nuestro alrededor desaparecían._

 _El dolor aumentó pero ahora yo no le quitaría la mirada._

 _Unos cuantos centímetros estaba de ver quien estaba debajo de aquellas ropas, la oscuridad consumió todo, pero el dolor no se fue._

…

Adrien se despertó exaltado de aquel sueño, sentándose en su cama vio por la ventana que aún seguía en puesta la luna. Tomó su celular de la mesa de noche, apretó un botón, tres treinta y seis de la madrugada. ¿Tan lento pasó el tiempo desde su llegada esa misma noche? Unas imágenes le vinieron a su mente, haciendo que sostuviera su frente con unas de sus manos. La falsa alarma, esa persona, el lobo que quería atacar a _Ladybug_ … el sueño, era muy extraño. Él recordó la sensación que pasó en el sueño, tan cercana, como si en realidad le hubiera ocurrido.

Cerrando los ojos, trató relajarse, tenía que dormir y aprovechar las horas de sueño que sobraban de la noche. Sólo dormiría aproximadamente tres horas y el colegio empezaba temprano, era tiempo de reponer pilas para eso entonces se recostó contra su almohada cubriéndose con la suave colcha, ignorando lo sucedido. No dejaría que algo así le afecte fácilmente, no sólo por ser un héroe sino también por el simple hecho de ser él.

…

"¡Maldición!" tomó con firmeza su hombro, apretando sin medir la fuerza aplicada.

Nadie le había dicho la factura que pagaría su cuerpo por adquirirlo, ni siquiera ese maldito viejo avaricioso. A la siguiente no acudiría con las malas lenguas que sus amigos tienen por contactos.

Tratando de no pensar sobre ello, puso ambas manos sobre la pared de su habitación, inhalando y exhalando repetidas veces para calmar su estado. Le costaría acostumbrarse a las nuevas conexiones entre él y aquello. Observó la firme pared habiéndose relajado un poco, dio una carcajada y la comisura de sus labios se curvearon en un gesto en medio del silencio.

…

La tarde del día siguiente llegó, las clases habían finalizado hace unos minutos atrás. Igual que en el sueño, Adrien estaba tremendamente agotado. Honestamente él no quería ver su rostro porque sabía que se veía, fuera de lo normal, fatal por la noche que tuvo y eso se lo mencionaron varias veces. Sus amigos notaron esto y preguntaron de la manera más discreta posible por cómo estaba pero nunca les dijo.

Los estudiantes dejaban el colegio tan rápido posible, saliendo por la principal y única entrada.

— ¡Hey! ¡Adrien, espera! — una voz se escuchó de las escaleras, deteniendo el rumbo de Adrien.

Era Nino que corría en un paso algo torpe por no fijarse en el último escalón, casi cayéndose, sacándole una sutil sonrisa Adrien.

—No te atrevas a dar un paso más — Detrás de él, siguiéndole de cerca Alya y Marinette que también parecían interesadas y preocupadas en el tema.

Incluso sí Adrien quisiera, ellos no lo dejarían irse sin decir una sola palabra. Puse la mejor cara que tenía, forzosamente.

—Adrien…— empezó Marinette— Nosotros notamos que hoy tú… bueno, tú… ahhh… — del nerviosismo no pudo formar oración, no dejaba de moverse y sus manos algo transpiradas jugaban una de las correas de su mochila sin saber cómo seguir.

—Lo que Marinette trata de decir, es que te notamos extraño, ¿las cosas van bien? ¿tienes problemas en casa? Porque sino nosotros podemos ir y…

—No chicos, para nada. Todo está bien, sólo… una mala noche —con las ojeras que se cargaba obviamente que le fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

—Si no estás diciendo la verdad, hay métodos para hacerte hablar, Agreste.

—No, que va Alya no tienes que llegar hasta eso, y por favor, deja apuntarme con la cámara de tu celular—aún así él no quería preocupar a sus amigos.

—Adrien ¿estás seguro? — dijo Marinette preocupada, sin titubeos.

—Por supuesto — afirmó con verdadera alegría.

Patrullas pasaron en frente de ellos rápidamente con las sirenas encendidas. Algo malo estaba sucediendo. Varias más seguían el mismo rumbo, ¿un akuma? Las personas que vieron lo mismo que Adrien y los otros murmuraban cosas, tampoco saben lo que pasa. Los carros de bomberos se escucharon a los lejos, la situación se está poniendo tensa en alguna parte de París. Como _Chat Noir_ que es, debe resolverlo pero ¿cómo escapar de los demás? Sencillo sólo corrió adentro del colegio con el pretexto de informar a los estudiantes cercanos de cuidarse del peligro. Subió a la azotea llamando a Plagg.

— ¡Plagg garras fuera!

Saltando sobre los tejados de los edificios vislumbró una gran cantidad de humo. Incendio. Apresuró su velocidad todo lo posible, sino las personas saldrían heridas. Esto no iba bien.

— ¡ _Chat Noir_!

—Mi Lady.

—Lleguemos hasta ese punto, detengamos las llamas y salvemos a la gente.

— ¡A sus ordenes!

Los gritos de las personas se escuchaban claramente en cuanto se acercaran más. Chorros de agua eran expulsados de las mangueras de los camiones de bomberos, por raro que fuera, los policías disparaban cada determinado tiempo a un punto en especifico mientras que el cielo era pintando por tonalidades naranjas por un hombre en llamas que posaban en la punta de una de las columnas del edificio en llamas.

Lo que faltaba. Un pirómano… está iba a ser una de las luchas más peligrosas que han tenido como héroes.

 _Un sueño es un secreto que compartiré contigo._

 _..._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Sé que no actualicé estas últimas semanas pero fue porque fueron las más pesadas de mi vida, hasta ahora. Mi cabeza no dio para más y tuve un colapso. De verdad que lo siento. Pero sí todo sale bien en esta última semana, me tendrán en el siguiente fin.**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy pero no se preocupen, las cosas se van a empezar a relacionar poco a poco haha… Aparte este de que me dio algo de dificultad, porque se contemplaron muchas ideas pero no cuadraban y al final terminó así.**

 **¡Comenten! Que eso me da a entender qué les gusta o qué no de la historia, quiero saber sus opiniones, pero me hizo feliz que tuviera más favoritos y follows está vez. Avisen de los errores que tenga.**

* * *

 **MiraculousLadybug es una serie co-producida por Zagtoon Inc., MethodAnimation, ToeiAnimation y SAMG. Apoyen a la serie en su país por el proveedor correspondiente. Sólo me divierto con la elaboración de la trama.**


	5. Por el límite del borde

Lo que parecía ser sólo la punta del filo, formaba parte de la cuchilla entera. Un loco desquiciado del fuego comenzó a atacar en zonas residenciales de París. Las autoridades que eran enviadas en algún transporte, evacuaban a los ciudadanos de los edificios y también a los viandantes. Cierta cantidad de personas corrían despavoridas de las llamas que consumían poco a poco las estructuras, otras cuantas no eran capaces de huir porque fueron encerradas en medio del pánico y el miedo, todas ellas tenían que ser rescatadas lo más pronto posible, sino, cosas malas sucederían.

— _¡Mantengan la calma!... ¡Sigan caminando!... ¡Qué nadie se quede atrás!_ — Se escuchaba de fondo a los rescatistas y policías.

Hombres de la brigada de evacuación tomaban el control de la situación en tierra, mientras que los policías trataban de distraer al culpable de esta catástrofe, por otro lado, los bomberos y rescatistas en cubierto resguardaban las vidas que podían. Estaba siendo un inmenso caos. Los detectores de humo dentro de los departamentos llevaban rato encendidos, junto con los aspersores de agua, aún así el peligro seguía en el aire.

Se podría pensar que lo primordial es salvar las vidas de esas personas de los horrores que pasaba la ciudad en ese momento pero, también estaba que ese hombre que se excedía en sus actos. ¿El cambio de comportamiento se relacionaba con los akumas? Poco probable, si ese era el caso, entonces, sería diferente tiempo atrás. Tal vez una coincidencia.

 _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_ no recordaban que una situación así tomara un giro tan inesperado.

 _¡BUM!..._

— _¡Rápido, rápido!_

Una explosión resonó, un automóvil fue alcanzado por la intensidad del fuego resultando en una detonación.

El olor a quemado azotó contra sus rostros. Perdían tiempo valioso. ¿Qué harían?

— _¡Chat Noir,_ primero hay que apaciguar las llamas! Se están extendiendo demasiado…

— ¿Y lo segundo mi lady?

—Apagarlo a él. — En su voz denotaba la determinación de una heroína y en sus ojos se reflejaba la silueta de su objetivo.

—Como quisiera que la loca del clima estuviera aquí, habría enfriado la situación.

—Podremos hacerlo _Chat Noir._

/.../

Aquella situación era apreciada desde varios puntos cercanos de la ciudad, muy cerca.

— _Será suficiente. No creo que algo más de malicia haga tanto daño._ —Un sentimiento de saciedad recorrió su mente con la aparición de esos dos héroes de París.

El bolsillo de su pantalón vibró, metió una mano en él sacando un celular, una notificación de mensaje apareció en la pantalla. Dio un breve vistazo, guardándolo de nuevo.

— _Ya me enteraré después._

/…/

Rojo… Era el color que tomaban las cosas. Todos de una u otra forma, apoyaban en la situación que se encontraban los ciudadanos. Estaba dando resultados pero no al ritmo que querían.

Varios edificios fueron controlados, aunque la calle no lucía muy bien con ese contraste.

—No está yendo bien _Chat Noir,_ las llamas no se acaban, ¡directo al plan B! — dijo _Ladybug_ , mientras que en la cima del todo de un edificio se encontraba ese hombre en llamas, sin hacer nada, por el momento.

— _Quemar, quemar, quemar, quemar, quemar… ¡Todos ardan!_ — Pareciera como si a aquel hombre no le causara una molestia estar en medio, inmóvil, frente a lo que provocaba.

Con paso inseguro, _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_ barajeaban las posibles opciones sobre el amuleto que fue poseído por el pequeño akuma, no sabían qué era. Aquel adulto, viéndolo de cerca, meneaba la cabeza en distintas direcciones, manteniendo una conversación consigo mismo, negando en ocasiones. Tez morena, cuerpo ancho, alto, casi la imagen de un luchador de televisión.

Tal vez si _Chat Noir_ lo persuadiera habría la oportunidad de bajar al corrompido hombre del pedestal que se asignó. Por vaga que la idea sonara, era válida.

— _Chat Noir_ , serás la carnada. — Sentenció con travesura a su felino compañero —Yo me encargaré de los ciudadanos y apoyar a los oficiales.

—… ¿Ah?... Qué fastidio. Siempre me tocan las partes aburiiidas… Bien, más trabajo para mí, lady. ¡Yo la protegeré como su fiel guardián!

—Sí, sí, Bagheera. Ahora resulta ser que tienes una armadura dorada… sólo ve y hazlo — Se dice que los gatos tienen siete vidas, esperemos que sean a prueba de fuego.

Tomando un aliento, dejando un corto lapso para calmar su respiración, avanzó sin tener nada en mente. Consideraba, bajo la experiencia de un gato, que hay riesgos medianamente aceptados pero había otros que eran una total locura, como la que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¡Hey tú! Flamita.

—… ¿?

— ¡Si tú!... ¡No es suficiente que vuelvas edificios hornos gigantes, sino también involucrar inocentes! ¡Eres de lo peor!

—… Tus palabras… son tan carentes de valor… tan frías… yo… ¡Las quemaré!

—Inténtalo, antorcha humana.

— ¡Arderás!

Uno por uno, consecutivamente misiles al rojo vivo fueron lanzados contra los otros edificios, apuntando a _Chat Noir_ , creando más despojos de los que eran las pintorescas paredes reduciéndolas a escombros, alertando a los bomberos que con esfuerzo calmaron la primera oleada de incendios y ahora continuarían con más. _Ladybug_ desde abajo junto a los grandes camiones controlaban la situación de alguna forma, ya no había riesgo de perder vidas pero si seguía la idea de sofocar cuanto antes las llamas, si ellas alcanzaban las tuberías de distribución de gas que tenían los departamentos, empeoraría la situación.

" _Chat Noir_ … No hagas tonterías…" Pensó _Ladybug_ mientras regresaba a su deber de salvadora.

"A este paso, él va a encargarse de destruir su alrededor." Esperanzado, _Chat Noir_ buscaba una pequeña brecha que le diera la oportunidad de sorprenderlo y alejarlo del intenso fuego. "Tal vez si…"

— ¡Hey! A ti de niño no te dijeron que no jugaras con fuego, ya sabes, porque siempre se queda solo… por herir a los demás — dijo dando cortos pasos por el tejado intacto en el que se encontraba.

Su catmóvil estaba preparado en mano, haciéndola girar como si fuera un bastón de animadora. Sin parpadeos, aquel hombre le dirigió una mirada furiosa y hastiada de tal atrevimiento del joven de negro que no le demostraba miedo, o eso quería hacer ver. Extendió las palmas de sus manos, formando en un instante nuevas bolas de fuego.

— ¿Tiro al blanco? ¡Já!… No creo que ganes un oso de peluche con eso.

—… Tiro… al gato.

—Demuéstramelo, vaquero.

Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron para iniciar un juego de puntería. _Chat Noir_ estaba a pocos metros de él. Manteniendo el círculo que recorría alrededor, dio un salto a otro tejado, otro más. ¿Era su imaginación o iban aumentando los proyectiles? Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, en una de esas casi le daba, lo pudo esquivar, aún así, este le rozó por de frente, era más caliente de lo que pensó. Lo peor es que no sólo le apuntaba al felino, sino que detrás de él, estos también entraban por las ventanas de los otros edificios o estrellándose con ellos, creando nuevos incendios.

"Idiota, idiota… Si que eres el gato de la mala suerte" se recriminó mentalmente.

Una risa resonó, una muy áspera. El maldito se estaba riendo de su impotencia. Volteó la vista de las estructuras, encontrándose con una mirada perdida y una sonrisa oscura que murmuraban otra vez. A todo esto, recordó que el hombre no mencionó gritando a los cuatro vientos ni una sola vez su pseudónimo de villano de cómic, como normalmente hacen todos, unos exagerados.

"Que milagro, ojalá lloviera" pensó _Chat Noir_ con cierta sorna.

En un desafiante intento, _Chat Noir_ se adentró en los límites imaginarios que había dibujado en su mente, donde todo salía satisfactoriamente bien. Presionó un botón de su catmóvil para hacer una imprevista llamada.

—"¿ _Chat Noir"?_

— ¿Qué tal mi lady? ¿Todo bien por allá?

—"Casi, si no fuera por la culpa de cierto minino que no deja de jugar con el fuego."

—La situación está bajo control, no te preocupes por mí, bichito.

—"Evita que se te suba el ego en medio de un pelea. En cuanto termine iré apoyarte."

—La tengo bajo control… ¡OW!

—"¡¿Qué sucede?!"

—Oh… nada, nada lady, no hay de qué preocuparse… — y colgó dejando en silencio a _Ladybug_ dentro de uno de los edificios menos perjudicados.

Ahora con mayor razón tenía que calmar las cosas, como heroína de la suerte que era.

"Marinette, vamos, _Chat_ está en problemas." Pensó, angustiada más que nada.

Buena y mala suerte. Ella, una salvadora. Él, un guerrero de oscuridad. No era justo, los compañeros tienen que estar juntos pero, nada es como uno lo desea.

Las llamas disminuían del interior y el exterior de los edificios. Lo admitía, su felino compañero estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero ella esperaba que al menos haya descubierto el akuma que controlaba al pobre hombre.

"Las mariposas."

— ¡Señorita, _Ladybug_!

— ¿O-Ocurre algo? ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó, cerrando la pantalla de su yo-yo.

—Controlado pero, si queremos que acabe, usted debe ir con el joven _Chat Noir_. Llegaron los refuerzos, no se preocupe — dijo el oficial de bomberos, sonriendo en agradecimiento, como un padre orgulloso a su niño. Se veía cansado, pero las personas como ellos son los que han manejado por años momentos así. Ella podía confiar en ellos.

—Entendido, se los dejo a ustedes. — Sonrió en respuesta. Corriendo a la puerta de entrada, los rayos pintaban un claro atardecer. El tiempo se fue volando.

—Uff… Bien, ¡adelante! — Con el mismo paso que salió, corrió hacia uno de los postes de luz cercanos, lanzando su yo-yo para enredarlo a él y subir al siguiente nivel. Muy cerca, pudo divisar a _Chat Noir_ que ágilmente enfrentaba el fuego. El hombre, ahora moviéndose, lo atacaba. Mentiría si dijera que no le asustaba que _Chat Noir_ saliera herido.

Respiró profundamente. —… Si fuera un akuma, ¿en qué me transformaría? — Desde donde se encontraba parada, permitía ver pocos detalles, no de la pelea sino de aquel gran hombre.

Una pista, algo que no cuadre, lo que fuera. Se acercó un poco más. Vio como sus manos eran capaces de crear las esferas que servían de balas, que les era aplicada cierta fuerza para tener velocidad.

—… ¡Ya sé! — De las mangas sobresalía algo diferente, algo metálico, un brazalete, pero uno peculiar. ¿Por qué un hombre usaría joyería de mujer? Quién sabe. Pero eso era, el brazalete. —… Ahora… avisaré a _Chat Noir_ del objeto.

No permanecía muy lejos, así que fue rápido llegar al lado del amplio balcón al que utilizaban de arena de lucha.

— ¡ _Chat Noir_! — Gritó con fuerzas, llamando su atención — ¡Su brazo! ¡Un brazalete! — Saltó hacia el balcón, preparando su siguiente jugada. — ¡ _Lucky Charm!_ — Los destellos rojos hicieron acto de presencia convirtiendo el yo-yo en una sartén — ¿Qué…?

—Viene bien para unos huevos fritos con tocino en forma de carita feliz, mi lady — dijo _Chat Noir_ en burla, posicionándose junto a _Ladybug_. Como debía ser.

—Por supuesto… que no — dijo fastidiada. — Tienes todo BIEN controlado… me preocupé en vano.

—Gracias por preocuparte, ¿al fin correspondes mis sentimientos?

—Oye, tú…

—Que. Ma. Re.

— ¡Ah! Cierto, te presento a… En fin, no tiene nombre pero llamémoslo _Salamandra_ , por aquel ser mitológico del fuego, tú sabes.

—… Eh… Ah… Sigamos con lo que estábamos, _Chat Noir._

Una mota negra desapareció de los pendientes de _Ladybug_. Su tiempo se agotaba.

— ¡TODO! — Nuevamente varios misiles fueron disparados.

Probablemente hubiera sido sabio no conversar sobre un tema banal en medio de una pelea, por el riesgo de salir afectados pero era inevitable no hacerlo. En sincronía, _Ladybug_ y _Chat Noir_ realizaban movimientos contrarrestando y cubriendo sus espaldas. Con armas en mano, cada uno tomó su turno de atacar. Estaban cerca. Varios de esos misiles se dirigieron a _Chat Noir_ en pleno vuelo directo a _Salamandra_ , que golpearía con su bastón a toda su longitud pero _Ladybug_ reaccionó a tiempo para repelerlos, por impresionante y gracioso que sonara, con el sartén, enviándolos de vuelta a su creador. _Ladybug_ demostraba la misma determinación que al principio, y no sólo eso. La maestría con que manejó las esferas hizo que ambos hombres, incrédulos, apreciaran lo que esa pequeña chica era capaz de hacer por salvar la vida de los demás. _Salamandra_ no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de hacer algo en su defensa, recibió varios golpes, desorientado, cayó al suelo otorgándole a _Chat Noir_ su oportunidad dorada. Con un solo movimiento de su catmóvil, arrebató de su muñeca el brazalete metálico. Ya en su posesión, _Chat Noir_ dio la vuelta para entregárselo a _Ladybug_.

"¡Lo hizo!... _Chat Noir…"_ Un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su pecho, acompañado de una inmensa alegría. Miró como los últimos rayos del atardecer dibujaban el contraste de la figura de aquel felino, su felino compañero.

—Mi lady, to…- —No pudo terminar la frase cuando algo malo sucedió.

 _¡AUUUU…!_ El lobo arremetió con fuerzas contra _Chat Noir_. Estaba deseoso de hacerlo, los ojos del animal eran del mismo color que el de aquella noche. Su cercanía con el borde del balcón favoreció que los dos salieran por sobre los barandales.

— ¡NOOO…! ¡ _CHAT NOIR…_!

* * *

— **Hey! Listen!**

— **¡Cállate Navi!**

 **¡Hola!... (Se escuchan grillos)**

 **Si, sé que dije que si salía todo bien me tendrían en una semana, pero adivinen haha… ¡Perdónenme! Unas cosas se me cruzaron de nuevo y no pude seguir, además este capítulo me dio algo de lata, porque no sabía cómo seguirlo, tenía las ideas pero no sabía cómo plasmarlas, y me costó taaanto, pero aquí estoy de vuelta con un capítulo largo (según yo :v) para que no digan y se entretengan. En mi punto de vista, a la serie le hace falta algo más de acción y peligro, ya saben, para que afloren más las cosas ewe…**

 **Díganme que opinan, quiero mejorar para traerles algo de mejor calidad o presentable (una ayudita porfa).**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kurochi-shadows: Muchas gracias :') Ese es mi gran fallo, enorme, pero trato de mejorar lo más posible, aunque a veces se me pasa, es difícil ver tus errores :(**

 **AlbaSky: Haha error mío. Si, no, no lo sé, tendrás que seguir leyendo ;)**

 **Muchas Gracias a favoritos y follows, me hacen la mujer más feliz :'D… También a los muchos otros que se pasan a leer mi fic (no po's lloro de felicidad)**

 **Una cosa más… ¡Viva el rock! Sin él, este capítulo seguiría estancado a la mitad. Traeré lo más rápido posible la siguiente actualización, ya también lo llevo iniciado y tengo las ideas. Ustedes calmados, yo nerviosa.**

 **¡Suerte!**

* * *

 **MiraculousLadybug es una serie co-producida por Zagtoon Inc., MethodAnimation, ToeiAnimation y SAMG. Apoyen a la serie en su país por el proveedor correspondiente. Sólo me divierto con la elaboración de la trama.**


	6. Compañero

Su cuerpo actuó por sí solo. A trompicones, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Sin dudarlo, asomó la parte superior de su cuerpo por los barandales del balcón, notando en su garganta un nudo por imaginarse algo horrible en su mente. Sus ojos azules de ensancharon al ver a _Chat Noir_ sosteniéndose de su catmóvil, clavado en la pared como hizo en otras ocasiones. Este sólo atinaba a patear al inmenso cuadrúpedo. Miró su otra pierna con terror, el animal estaba aferrado a ella como un depredador a su presa cuando es atrapada. Los dos colgaban a una considerable altura, no era una caída mortal pero, la pierna herida de _Chat Noir_ no aseguraba un lindo aterrizaje.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones al escuchar un alarido.

Las grandes sombras de los edificios crecieron a su alrededor. Por fin, el pobre felino se liberó de la ferocidad del lobo, pateando una última vez el hocico, arrojándolo abajo contra el suelo, haciendo ruido al caer, llamando la atención de algunas vistas que acudieron a la escena mientras que el animal se levantaba, sacudía y estiraba su cuerpo entero como si nada hubiera pasado, zigzagueando entre las pocas personas que se petrificaron al ver un animal salvaje suelto en la ciudad, haciéndolos pensar si el cuidador del zoológico lo dejó escapar o que haya venido del bosque más cercano, muy improbable.

El corazón de _Ladybug_ latía de manera anormal. Vio como su compañero trataba de acercarse a la pared buscando un soporte. Ni un segundo más, saltó la barrera entre ellos.

Con su yo-yo sujeto al metal, bajó los metros que los distanciaban para estar al mismo nivel. Ella extendió su mano, ofreciendo su ayuda para bajar de una vez por todas y romper el brazalete, que por suerte, el hombre seguía tumbado allá arriba. Muy a su pesar, _Chat Noir_ hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer indiferente ante _Ladybug_ , logrando un inútil resultado. El dolor persistía, su herida punzaba e hilos de sangre se escurrían de su traje, manchando el suelo al que se encontraban descendiendo cuidadosamente.

Ya sobre el asfalto _Ladybug_ atinó a decir:

—Realmente tú… me asustaste — dijo con un sonrisa temblorosa y ojos brillantes.

Ante esta imagen que ella le mostraba, _Chat Noir_ se quedó sin aliento. Él sólo respondió apretando su mano libre con delicadeza.

—Estoy bien… Vamos, no pongas esa cara, nada como una buena remendada… Ahora vete, si no quieres que te descubra.

Cierto, con todo lo ocurrido ella no contó el tiempo de los pendientes que sólo quedaba en cada uno una mota negra. Tenía que irse ya.

 _Ladybug_ se acercó al brazalete abandonado, recogiendo y partiéndolo a la mitad. —… Ya no harás más daño, ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Ja!... Te tengo, adiós pequeña mariposa. — El pequeño insecto voló del interior del yo-yo. — ¡Prodigiosa _Ladybug_!

La sirena de la ambulancia más cercana a ellos se escuchó de fondo junto a las insistentes preguntas de los oficiales que acontecieron lo sucedido momentos atrás con uno de sus queridos héroes. A pasos cojeantes y una mano de ayuda, _Chat Noir_ y _Ladybug_ se dirigieron carro blanco donde una mujer, no tan joven, que formaba parte del cuerpo de paramédicos, vistiendo su característico uniforme manchado de huellas de carbón, húmedo con algo de sudor y unas gotas perceptibles gotas de sangre, preparaba lo que utilizaría para auxiliar el herido.

De los labios de _Chat Noir_ no salió una sola palabra para que _Ladybug_ captara y diera por terminada su labor. Para su pesar, lo hizo, marchándose de aquel lugar dejando a su cargo a aquella mujer. Ya a unas cuadras adelante, _Ladybug_ dio un último vistazo a la ambulancia que cerraba las puertas con su compañero dentro.

Palabras tangibles salieron de la boca de la paramédico, ya una vez dentro de la ambulancia, ella dijo que no temiera de su presencia, a que descubrieran su verdadera identidad, nadie la conocía y seguiría así hasta que el momento ideal llegara. _Chat Noir_ asintió. Ella comenzó su trabajo, desinfectando y curando la herida, sin levantar la mirada más que para buscar algodón, alcohol o vendas.

…

Horas más tarde…

— ¿Marinette?... Tienes que descansar — dijo la pequeña Tikki al ver a su niña en ese estado.

Una pestaña nueva fue abierta con información de un link a cerca de animales salvajes sueltos en la ciudad pero era noticia de hace meses. Ninguna reciente o relacionada al tema, transferencias, horarios de visita a zoológicos y cierres por las nuevas leyes sobre el cautiverio de especies en peligro de extinción.

Esto no quedaría impune. ¿Cómo puede considerarse una _Ladybug_ cuando ni siquiera es capaz de proteger a un camarada?

—… En frente… — pensó en voz alta, frustrada de que su búsqueda no diera resultados.

— ¿A qué te refieres Marinette? — Tikki miró el rostro de ella que cerró los ojos por unos instantes a la vez que reflejaba angustia.

De un solo empujón, Marinette impulsó la silla rosa del escritorio, junto con ella encima, parando por completo lo que estaba haciendo en su computadora. Recostó todo su cuerpo contra el respaldo del mueble, inclinando su cabeza atrás, viendo hacia el techo de su dormitorio.

—Pasó tan rápido y en frente de mis ojos y yo hice nada Tikki.

—Exacto, todo sucedió en cosa de instantes, no podías predecir el futuro.

—… Pude haberlo evitado.

—Arrepentirte no servirá de nada. Las cosas suceden por algo y siempre será un aprendizaje más en tu vida. Toma lo que te da el pasado y presente para idealizar el futuro.

—Ah… que… profundo, Tikki.

—También se aplica para tus dudas de _Ladybug_ … ¡Sube esos ánimos! Seguro que _Chat Noir_ se alegrará de saber que te preocupas por él.

— ¡Nada más que no se le suba a la cabeza! Después resolveremos este asunto. — Cruzó los brazos, negando ante aquella imagen del felino rebosante de felicidad, que era lo que más quisiera ver de él en estos momentos.

Tal vez era buen momento para dormir y dejar las preocupaciones para mañana. Las luces de esa pequeña habitación se apagaron minutos más tarde.

…

A la mañana siguiente…

Sorpresivamente, nuestra querida de coletas se encontraba despierta un fin de semana. Su madre que estaba en la cocina la vio bajar las escaleras terminó el desayuno de su hija. Después de rato y recién servida la mesa por dos baguettes cubiertos de mermelada de fresa y mantequilla, un omelette de queso y jugo de manzana.

El rostro de su madre resplandecía con los rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana, lucía emocionada por una razón aparente aunque no tan extraño viniendo de ella. La puerta principal se abrió de golpe llamando la atención de las dos mujeres, cortando el silencio cómodo.

Marinette frunció el ceño extrañada, ellos se traían algo entre manos. Sin previo aviso, el padre de la chica que no tuvo la oportunidad de darle un bocado a su desayuno, extendió los brazos, exhalando aparatosamente manteniendo una sonrisa tan natural.

— ¡Papeleos terminados! ¡Es hora de dar el siguiente paso querida! — Anunció en voz alta, desorientando a su hija.

— ¡Maravilloso! — respondió la señora Cheng.

Era imaginación de Marinette o su plato estaba proclamando por ser comido. Los impulsos no pudieron con ella y atacó.

—Cielo, queremos revelarte una buena noticia… — inició la señora Cheng.

—Que te fascinará. — Completó el señor Dupain. — Gracias al buen incremento de ventas y financiamiento de nuestro negocio familiar. Enhorabuena de un nuevo camino hemos comprado motocicleta de…-

— ¡Hmpf! — Emocionada, Marinette tragó el bocado de baguette que se había metido a la boca — ¡¿Para mí?! ¡Los amo! ¡Son increíbles! ¡No saben cuan…-

— ¡NO! — La cara de ilusión fue cortada completamente por recibir tal negativa al unísono.

—Lo que tratamos decir, es que, ahora podremos prestarnos para entregas a domicilio. — Contestó su padre.

—Ahh… ¿Y quieren qué yo conduzca?

—Cielo, no es legal hasta que seas mayor de edad, además jamás permitiríamos que nuestra hija volátil e impuntual condujera en París.

—No me digan mis verdades, por favor mamá.

—Pagamos un anuncio en la sección de empleos y creímos que no habría respuesta, pero todo lo contrario hija.

—Así que contrataron a alguien.

—Nos contactó y se presentará hoy a la hora acordada. Sabemos que es fin de semana pero el trabajo no descansa hija — dijo el padre de Marinette cargando una caja y saliendo hacia la tienda.

—Bien, cariño. En cuanto termines baja al despacho y pon tu mejor sonrisa, no queremos asustarlo.

—Siempre mamá… — contesta Marinette entre dientes.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Marinette bajó a la tienda de su familia para ver el gran acontecimiento. Se acercó a sus padres que revisaban papeles y volantes en el mostrador, con la duda en ella no logró formular la pregunta cuando el tintineo de la entrada captó su atención, o la de todos, dejando ver a un joven alto, lucía pantalón negro, playera blanca estampada de una banda, encima de ello una chamarra de mezclilla con tenis azul rey. Era persona de buen parecido, estilo americano.

Sin pensarlo, la chica de coletas se quedó estática en su lugar, viendo al joven que platicaba con sus padres de temas que no les prestó la mayor atención.

—…Y ella es nuestra hija Marinette. — En ese instante fue cuando volvió de su ensoñación, avergonzada de que la atraparan con las manos en la masa.

—Es un gusto… ¿P-podrías repetir tu nombre? — Como si no fuera suficiente el bochorno, no había escuchado la parte de las presentaciones.

—Ryan Hazael, a sus servicios. — Dijo dando un apretón de manos. Los ojos grises de él en ningún momento dejaron de observarla, poniéndola de nervios.

Por consiguiente, el señor Dupain le explicó a los dos de varias cosas.

—… La última tarea de hoy será que ustedes… — señaló a ambos — vayan y repartan estos volantes y después joven Ryan, hagas unas entregas.

Rato de esa explicación, la inocencia de Marinette y la perfecta sonrisa de Ryan jugaron pequeñas trampas para atraer las miradas de personas interesadas, sacando el potencial necesario para cumplir con el trabajo encomendado por las calles de París.

Aquella galantería le recordaba a _Chat Noir_. La sonrisa de Marinette se borró de sus labios, ¿cómo se encontraría?

—Oye, terminemos, no falta mucho.

—…

— ¿Te comió la lengua el gato, pequeña? — bromeó, viendo directo a los ojos de ella otra vez.

— ¿Qué gato? No he visto ni discutido con ningún gato — dijo tan rápido como pudo correspondiendo la mirada.

—Calma, no digo que uno lo hizo.

—Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando en alguien.

— ¿Novio?

—Amigo.

—Ahora así se les llama, "amigo". — Enarcó una ceja sarcásticamente mientras se daba media vuelta para repartir más volantes con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Marinette rodó los ojos y caminó en dirección opuesta, aún con la mente en su compañero.

* * *

 **Disculpen la tardanza, semanas de locos.**

 **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, ni los personajes, sólo mis creaciones y la trama.**


End file.
